Pinestar's Past
by Leopardstar2002
Summary: Ever wondered what was Pinestar's past? Well here is a story about him. This takes places 7 moons after Mapleshade's Vengeance. There are also some OCs. Rated T because its Warriors.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey everyone. Welcome to my first fanfiction. Its about Pinestar as you can see from the title. The story takes place about 7 moons after Mapleshade's Vengance. There are some OCs. So yeah... Im not good at writing (I think). There might be some typos because i type too fast and i make spelling mistakes blah blah blah i know it sounds bad. Sorry the prologue is short.**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Oakstar - Sturdy brown tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Beetail - Dark brown striped tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat** : Cloudberry - Small white tom

 **Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Gorseclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deerdapple Silver-and-black tabby she-cat

Bloomheart Gray tabby tom

Seedpelt - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes Apprentice: Dovepaw

Thrushtalon - Light brown tabby tom Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Snowstorm - White tom Apprentice: Sunpaw

Feathermist - Pale gray she-cat

Nettlefoot - Ginger tom with green eyes

Frostheart - White she-cat with pale gray stripes

Rowanflame - Dark brown tom

Blackstream - Black she-cat

Echolight - Light gray she-cat

Spottedfern - White she-cat with brown spots

Smoketail - Black tom with dark blue eyes

Blacktail - White she-cat with black tail

Larksong - Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Weedwhisker - Pale orange tom with white flecks and yellow eyes

Mumblefoot - Brown tom with amber eyes

Brownstripe - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Dovepaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerpaw - White tom with orange splashes

Sunpaw - Pale ginger tom

 **Queens (She-cats expecting or nursering kits)**

Sweetbriar - Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a splash of white fur on her chest and green eyes (Mother of Smoketail's kits; Pinekit - Reddish-brown tom with green eyes, Poppykit - Dark red she-cat with amber eyes and Shadowkit - Black she-kit with dark blue eyes and a flash of white on her chest)

Spottedpelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Beetail's kits)

Paleclaw - Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mother of Graycloud's kits; Windkit - Gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, Featherkit - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and Stonekit - Gray tom with green eyes)

Lightningstripe - Black she-cat with yellow eyes, a white stripe running across her back and dark gray paws (Expecting Brownstripe's kits)

 **Elders (Warriors and Queens, now retired)**

Rabbitfur - Gray tabby tom

Birdflight - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kestrelwing - Dark brown tabby tom

Nettleclaw - Gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes

Amberclaw - Ginger tom

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Darkstar - Black she-cat

 **Deputy** : Spiketail - Dark gray tom

 **Medicine Cat** : Icewhisker - Silver-gray tom Appprentice: Graypaw

 **Unoffical Medicine Cat apprentice** : Cloudberry

 **Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rainfall - Black tom Apprentice: Mudpaw

Reedshine - Dark orange she-cat Apprentice: Splashpaw

Milkfur - White she-cat Apprentice: Blackpaw

Splashfoot - Pale-gray tom

Eeltail - Gray-and-black tabby tom

Perchclaw - Thick-furred gray tom Apprentice: Applepaw

Featherheart - Light gray tom

Smallcloud - Gray-and-white she-cat

Ripplestorm - Blue-gray she-cat Apprentice: Shypaw

Troutclaw - Gray tabby tom

Birdsong - Tabby-and-white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle

Tanglewhisker - Long haired dark brown tabby tom Apprentice: Willowpaw

Willowfur - Gray tom

Mistysong - Gray she-cat

Rainleaf - Black tom with dark blue flecks

Brightstream - White she-cat

Stormbird - Dark gray she-cat

Dawnbreeze - Cream tabby she-cat

Shellshine - Pale gray tabby tom

Mossyleaf - Dark tortoiseshell tom

Ambergaze - Dark ginger tabby tom

 **Apprentices (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Shypaw - Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Applepaw - Light brown tom with with pale holly-green eyes

Willowpaw - Gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Splashpaw - Gray tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw - Dark gray almost black she-cat with darker, almost invisible stripes

Mudpaw - Light brown tabby tom

 **Queens (She-cats expecting or nursering kits)**

Silverwhisker - Silver she-cat (Expeting Willowfur's kits)

 **Elders (Warriors and Queens, now retired)**

Foxclaw - Russet tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Swiftstar - Black tom with blue eyes (Moor Runner)

 **Deputy** : Rushingstripe - Cream-brown tom with a darker stripe running across his back (Moor Runner)

 **Medicine Cat** : Larkwing - Silver-and-black she-cat

 **Unoffical Medicine Cat apprentice** : Cloudberry

 **Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Swiftflight - Pale gray tabby tom (Moor Runner)

Midgepelt - Patch-furred brown tom (Moor Runner)

Hareflight - Light brown she-cat (Tunneler) Apprentice: Flailpaw

Mintnose - Gray tabby she-cat (Tunneler)

Rabbitpelt - Brown-and-white tom with a short tail (Tunneler)

Kestrelfeather - Brown she-cat (Moor Runner

Shrewfoot - Dark brown tom (Tunnerler)

Tinywhisker - Pinkish-grayish she-cat with blue eyes (Moor Runner)

Hawkeye - Gray tom with brown flecks (Moor Runner)

Graycloud - Gray tom with pale green eyes (Moor Runner)

Brightcloud - White she-cat with blue eyes (Tunneler)

Silverwing - Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Tunneler)

Antclaw - Dark brown tom (Tunneler) Apprentice: Whitepaw

Gingerpelt - Pale ginger tabby she-cat (Tunneler)

Blackfeather - Black-and-white tom (Moor Runner)

Flamenose - Ginger tom with darker face, paws and tail (Moor Runner)

Eaglefoot - Dark brown tom (Moor Runner)

Maplesong - Fox-red she-cat with lighter muzzle, chest and blue eyes (Moor Runner)

 **Apprentices (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Flailpaw - Black tom

Whitepaw - White tom

 **Queens (She-cats expecting or nursering kits)**

Sheepfur - White she-cat with black face and paws (Expecting Antclaw's kits) (Tunneler)

 **Elders (Warriors and Queens, now retired)**

Brownfeather - Brown tom with blue eyes (Former Moor Runner)

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Dawnstar - Creamy brown she-cat

 **Deputy** : Snaketail - Brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat** : Sloefur - Black tom

 **Unoffical Medicine Cat apprentice** : Cloudberry

 **Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Hollowbelly - Black-and-white tom

Nightmare - Black tom, former rogue

Hawkfeather - Brown and gray tom

Moontail - Gray she-cat Apprentice: Stonepaw

Ebonyflash - White tom with a flash of black on his flank

Leopardleap - Black spotted she-cat

Pinestep - Brown tom Apprentice: Littlepaw

Talonflame - Orange-and-gray tom with yellow stripes

Blizzardshine - White she-cat Apprentice: Silverpaw

Graylight - Gray tabby tom and brown paws

Orangeleaf - Dark orange tabby she-cat Apprentice: Lizzardpaw

Mousepelt - Dark brown she-cat

Shadefur - Black tom

Silverstone - Silver she-cat

Shadowclaw - Jet black tom

Blazingfire - Ginger she-cat with red stripes

Spottedfeather - Calico she-cat

 **Apprentices (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Littlepaw - Small ginger tabby she-cat

Lizzardpaw - Light brown tabby tom with hooked tooth

Silverpaw - Orange-and-gray she-cat

Stonepaw - Gray tabby tom with long teeth

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursering kits)

Wolfpelt - Dark gray she-cat (Mother of Graylight's kits; Cedarkit - Very gray tom with white underbelly and Smokekit - Dark gray she-cat)

 **Elders (Warriors and Queens, now retired)**

Ashpelt - Dark gray she-cat

 **Prologue**

Oakstar started at the dark sky, thinking about the prophecy Cloudberry told him. _A blue star will save the Clan. Untill then the tree has to stay strong and defeat the shades of the leaves._ The words rang in his mind.

The tom sighed, he didn't knew what it meant " _Does the tree mean me?_ " The tom thought. He remembered what happened before few moons. His son died in a battle againts RiverClan, and his daughter got bitten by an adder and died few days after.

The tom sighed sadly. He couldn't believe that his kits were dead. And how he could defeat 'The shade of the leaves'. He growled at himself. It was only his fault that Frecklewish died. It was only his fault that his medicine cat, Ravenwing died. He blamed himself for their deaths. He knew its his fault that they died, and the cause of these deaths was Mapleshade. He knew that he shouldn't have exiled her.

Suddenly the wind started to blow, he could hear words, and four familar voices. One of them said _Its your fault._ The other three voices said _Dont blame yourself, its not your fault._ Oakstar sighed, he didn't knew which to believe. He leaped down the rock and went in his den.

* * *

 **Im sorry that this was short. I promise to try make longer ones. By the way tell me if i should make QOTD (Questions of the day).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for following the story everyone and also thanks for the review and favorite, it means a lot for me :D**

 **Replies**

 **cheyenne72003: Thanks :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Pinekit walked around the nursery, he was bored and his littermates were asleep. Stonekit, Featherkit and Windkit were playing, but he didn't wanted to join them.

The tom thought for a while and finally came up with an idea. He walked back to the nest. He tried to wake Poppykit and Shadowkit up but Sweetbriar saw him.

"Don't wake them up, Pinekit" She meowed. "But im bored" Replied Pinekit. "You can play with Stonekit, Featherkit and Windkit" Meowed the she-cat. "I prefer Poppykit and Shadowkit" He replied. Poppykit flicked her ears and opened her eyes and blinked sleepy.

"Finally your awake" Meowed Pinekit, loud enough to wake Shadowkit up."Come on, let's go and play" Meowed Pinekit. "I dont want to play" Poppykit meowed. "Why" Asked Pinekit. "Don't you remember what day is today" Meowed Shadowkit. Pinekit shook his head. Poppykit was about to reply but Sweetbriar was faster "Today is your apprentice ceremony.""I totally forgot" Meowed Pinekit. "The ceremony is at sunhigh" Meowed Shadowkit. "And now is?" Asked Pinekit. "Its just before sunhigh" Said Poppykit. "Well luckly my pelt is groomed" Meowed Pinekit. Sweetbriar started grooming Poppykit, after few heartbeats Poppykit's pelt was groomed. Then it was Shadowkit's turn. "My pelt is fine" Protested Shadowkit. Sweetbriar didn't answered. "There we go, now your pelt looks better" Meowed the queen. "Whatever" Replied Shadowkit. Pinekit was staring at the leader's den, wondering when Oakstar is going to appear. After few moments a dark brown figure appeared from the den and leaped on the highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the highrock for a Clan meeting.". Pinekit's heart skipped a beat, it was time for him and his siblings to become warriors. When the cats came out of the dens, Oakstar continued "Pinekit, Poppykit and Shadowkit step foward!". The three kits did so. "Gorseclaw! You will mentor Pinepaw. You did amazing job with Deerdapple and im sure you will pass your skill on Pinepaw just like you did to Deerdapple". Gorseclaw padded foward and touched noses with Pinepaw.

Gorseclaw went back to crowd, Pinepaw following."Deerdapple! You did good job at mentoring Nettlefoot, im sure you will pass your skill on Poppypaw". After the she-cats went back in the crowd, Oakstar started speaking again.

"Shadowpaw! Your mentor will be Beetail". Pinepaw was shocked and by the looks of it, Shadowpaw was also shocked. Pinepaw could't help it but feel jealouse. He wanted Beetail to be his mentor, not Gorseclaw. He knew that Gorseclaw is one of the best warriors in the Clan, even though he is not as old as Beetail or Oakstar, but he wanted the deputy to be his mentor, not a senior warrior. _Whatever_ thought Pinepaw. The yowls of his clanmates snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come on i want to show you the territory" Meowed Gorseclaw. Pinepaw nodded and followed Gorseclaw out of the camp.

They first went to Tallpines. Gorseclaw showed him the old SkyClan border, now the Twolegplace border. Then they went back to the ravine, and went to the Great Sycamore and Snakerocks. Gorseclaw told Pinepaw to never go alone to Snakerocks and also told him that Frecklewish, Oakstar's daughter was bitten by an adder there and then died. After that Gorseclaw showed him the Thunderpath and the ShadowClan border. Gorseclaw told Pinepaw a story about Nettlefoot's sister, she went on the Thunderpath and got hit by a monster. Her name was Cherrypaw and she was a golden tabby. After that Gorseclaw showled him Fourtrees, The WindClan border, The Owl Tree, Sunninrocks, the RiverClan border and the Sandy Hollow. When they got back Pinepaw went straight to the apprentice den and fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have an issue with the picture. It changes itself, anyways sorry this chapter will be short. I didn't really had much time to write it. Oh yeah, i also decided that i should have questions of the day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Pinepaw woke with a jolt, startled it took him few moments to realize what was going on. He could hear a loud yowl. He got up and ran to the entanced of the den as fast as he could. He stoped on one place and looked around. Few cats were gathered around the nursery.

"Hey" Someone meowed from behind.

Pinepaw jumped and turned around and saw Dovepaw. "You scared me"

"Sorry" Dovepaw apologized

"What's going on" Asked Pinepaw

"Spottedpelt is kitting" Replied the pale gray she-cat

"Awesome! I can't wait to see her kits. How long was she was kitting?"

"Before sunhigh"

"Oh..."

Pinepaw looked at the sky, Sunhigh had almost passed. "I can't believe its so late" Meowed the tom

Before Dovepaw could reply Gingerpaw came "So the sleeping appentice finally woke up"

"Yes i did" Replied Pinepaw

"Has anyone told you that you are lazy" Meowed Gingerpaw

Pinepaw was about to reply but Dovepaw was faster "Leave him alone or i will claw your ears off".

"Fine" Replied the tom and left

"Why were you so mean to him" Asked Pinepaw

Dovepaw didn't replied on the moment, after few more moments she said "He said some bad thing to me and Sunpaw, and i will not forgive me."

"But he is your brot-" Pinepaw tried to reply but he got cut off

"I don't care, i won't forgive him" Snarled Dovepaw and went back in the apprentice den.

Pinepaw noticed that there weren't any yowls coming from the nursery.

"I guess the kits are born" thought Pinepaw and went inside the nursery, he saw Spottedpelt curled around three kits. Pinepaw padded toward her and looked at the kits "What are their names" Asked the brown tom

"The brown tabby tom is Sparrowkit, the mottled brown tabby is Adderkit, and the pale brown tabby she-kit is Specklekit." Meowed Spottedpelt

"They're beautiful, also the names really fit them." Meowed Pinepaw

The tortoiseshell she-cat only nodded. The apprentice dipped his head and left the den.

* * *

 **Again, i apologize for the short chapter. Please review**

 **QOTD: Ever played super smash bros? If you have then who was your main(s).**

 **My answer: My main in 64 is Ness. On melee my mains are Roy, Ness, Fox, Marth and Falco. Im thinking about maining Mewtwo and Mr Game and Watch (Yeah is still play melee). I haven't played brawl or smash for 3ds/wii u because i don't have a wii, 3ds or wii u.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, it means ALOT :D**

 **Anyways i saw Goosefeather's Curse allegiances... random rogues and loners (and possibly Kittypets) will be joining the Clans yay.**

 **Replies**

 **fire that blazes in the forest: Thanks! :)**

 **LunaNight9: Nice, i also play FNAF, i think all of the fnaf games are awesome, because they are made by only one person. I haven't played Minecreaft though. And also Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wake up" Meowed someone.

Pinepaw slowly opened his eyes and blinked few time. Gorseclaw was next to him "We have to go on a dawn patrol" Meowed the tom. Pinepaw nodded and exited the den, his mentor following. The other cats on the patrol were Blackstream, Snowstorm and Echolight. After Pinepaw and Gorseclaw were there, Blackstream took the lead. They were patrolling the ShadowClan border. When they got there they saw five cats, four of the cats looked older than Pinepaw or the other apprentices in the Clan, but younger than Larksong, Mumblefoot and Weedwhisker, the fifth cat looked older than the four. All of those cats were injued Blackstream went towards them, when she was in front of them she said "Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan's territory."

The oldest cat, a gray she-cat stepped foward and said "My name's Mist, me and my kits were chased by a fox. While we were running away my mate, Stone sacrifeced himself in order for us to escape."

Blacksteam nodded, she looked like she believed the she-cat.

"All five of you will come with us to our camp so you can have your injuries treated." Meowed the senior warrior

Snowstorm looked shocked but didn't say anything. Echolight was gazing at Mist's kits. Gorseclaw was staring at the ground, his gaze hiding his emotion. The five cats nodded. Blacksteam took the lead towards the camp. Pinepaw was walking with Mist's four kits.

"What are your names?" Asked the apprentice

One of them, a fawn-and-white she-cat replied "My names Doe" she flicked her tail towards a speckled ginger-and-white she-cat and said "This is Rain" The she flicked her tail towards a black tom "This is Rook" and finally she flicked her tail towards a brown tabby she-cat "and this is Squirrel".

Pinepaw nodded and said "My names Pinepaw."

Doe nodded.

When they got back to the camp, Oakstar reconized Mist as an old friend. He told her she can join the Clan. The she-cat of course accepted. She was renamed to Mistpelt. Doe was renamed to Doepaw, Rain to Rainpaw, Rook to Rookpaw and Squirrel to Squirrelpaw. When Blackstream told Oakstar about the fox, the leader immediately sent a patrol to search the territory for if the fox went into theirs. The cats on the patrol were Seedpelt, Bloomheart, Feathermist and Nettlefoot.

 _Its been long time since the patrol was sent out, if something happened._ Thought Pinepaw. Just when he finished the thought a injured and bleeding orange cat came from the Gorse Tunnel. It was Nettlefoot. Many cats went around him. Pinepaw could see that Nettlefoot was gasping for air.

"Fox... ShadowClan... dead... brown tabby" Said Nettlefoot between gasps. The young tom fell on the ground. Cloudberry immediately came with cobwebs in her jaw.

"What happened" Asked Oakstar

"When we fought the fox Bloomheart died. When we were dragging his body a large patrol of ShadowClan cats attacked us and killed everyone. I was the only one who came out alive and its only because i ran away like a coward."

"You did the right thing to run away" Meowed Beetail

Cloudberry dragged Nettlefoot to the Medcine Cat's den

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the highrock for a Clan meeting" Yowled Oakstar

All of the cats looked up at their leader

"Today we lost three of our warriors. And one of them had an apprentice. Dovepaw im sorry that your mentor died, but we must move on. Before Seedpelt died i talked with her. She told me that you are ready to become a warrior. I also talked to your Gingerpaw's and Sunpaw's mentors and they also said they they are ready. Dovepaw, Gingerpaw, Sunpaw step foward."

The three littermates did what Oakstar told them.

"I, Oakstar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan at the cost of your lives?"

"I do" All three of the apprentices meowed

"Then by the powers of StarClan, i give you your warrior names. Dovepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dovepelt StarClan honors your Kindness and Honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Oakstar jumped down and rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder. The she-cat then sat next to the spot where Seedpelt should've been.

"Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingersplash. StarClan honors your Bravery and Speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan"

Oakstar rested his muzzle on his head just like he did to Dovefeather and Gingersplash licked his shoulder just like her. He sat next to Thrushtalon.

"Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunstream. StarClan honors your Patience and Intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan"

Oakstar repeated the same thing he did to Dovefeather and Gingersplash. Sunstream licked his shoulder. He sat next to Snowstorm.

"Dovefeather, Gingersplash, Sunstream, Dovefeather, Gingersplash, Sunstream" Yowled the clan.

"You three will have to sit vigil tonight." Meowed Oakstar. He padded towards Blackstream, Smoketail, Blacktail, Brownstripe, Rowanflame and Spottedfern.

Oakstar sent a patrol of senior warriors to find the bodies of their dead clanmates. They returned after a while with the bodies so cats can sit vigil and share tongues for last time.

* * *

 **Okay so... i put that brown tabby on purpose. This cat will be an important character later on. Also i planned on killing Deerdapple but while i was editing this chapter i remembered she was actually Poppypaw's mentor not Dovefeather's, oops.**

 **Doepaw's mentor is Frostheart**

 **Rainpaw's mentor is Blackstream**

 **Rookpaw's mentor is Sweetbriar**

 **Squirrelpaw's mentor is Brownstripe**

 **QOTD: What do you think will happen with this brown tabby?**

 **My answer: I can't tell what will happen because it will be a spoiler.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so... i messed up last chapter. I accidently wrote Dovepelt not Dovefeather. I guess that's what happens when i write late at night. Im not sure if i said this last chapter but now Cloudberry the ThunderClan medicine cat is now a she-cat thanks to Goosefeather's curse. Also i wrote half of this chapter late at night and the other half just now.**

 **Replies**

 **LunaNight9: Something like that will happen later on.**

 **WyldClaw: Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapater 4

Pinepaw was extremly happy, he will be going on his first gathering.

I can't wait to get there. Thought the tom.

Suddenly Beestar stopped and also the patrol. After few moments the gathering patrol started walking again. Oakstar had died before few days, the clan was still grieving about him. Beetail, now Beestar is the leader of the Clan and the new deputy is Gorseclaw. Pinepaw could smell different scents. RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. After a moment he saw the cats. Beestar went to the other leaders, while the other cats went to talk with their friends from other clans. Pinepaw saw Poppypaw and Shadowpaw talking to a brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, white belly, muzzle, paws and tail tip. Pinepaw padded towards them.

"Hey Pinepaw, i want you to meet Leafpaw, she is from ShadowClan" Meowed Shadowpaw

"Hi" Meowed the brown tom to Leafpaw

"Hello" Replied the tabby.

Pinepaw could see other apprentices. One of them, a cream tabby was glaring at Leafpaw.

Poppypaw was about to open her mouth to say something but the leaders yowled

"Let the gathering begin" Yowled Dawnstar, the ShadowClan leader.

"I want to apologize to all the clans for what ShadowClan, or actually Snaketail did. ShadowClan is apologizing for what our former deputy did. Sloefyr, told me what happened. Snaketail attacked all of the clans with most of the cats from my Clan, while i was sick and i couldn't get out of my den. I exiled most of the cats who were on the patrol. Some of the exiled cats are Shadowclaw, Shadefur, Silverstone, Blizzardshine, Moontail, Graylight and some others. Snaketail tried to kill me one night,  
but he didn't success as you can see. Talonflame saved me and ShadowClan, by bringing some rogues just when Snaketail was attacking. Those rogues joined the Clan, since they helped. During the battle Talonflame died. Snaketail was fed deathberries by Sloefur and now he is dead. Now on a happier note, im going to annouce the new warriors and apprentices in the Clan. Littlepaw, Lizzardpaw, Silverpaw and Stonepaw are now Littlebird, Lizzardfang, Silverflame and Stonetooth. Cedarkit and Smokekit are now apprentices. Cedarpaw is apprenticed to Houndhowl. Houndhowl was one of the rogues who helped ShadowClan, he is also our new deputy. Smokepaw is apprenticed to Sloefur. Leafpaw, who was also a rogue is apprenticed to Nightmare. The last thing i have to report is that Hawkfeather moved to the nursery with Ebonyflash's kits" Dawnstar stopped talking and dipped her head to Beestar.

The ThunderClan leader started talking. "ShadowClan, or like Dawnstar said Snaketail, attacked a ThunderClan patrol who were chasing a fox out of our territory. The cats killed were Seedpelt and Feathermist, Nettlefoot was badly injured . Before the patrol fought Snaketail they fought a fox, and in the fight Bloomheart was killed.  
We also have new warriors and apprentices. Dovepaw, Gingerpaw and Sunpaw are now Dovefeather, Gingersplash and Sunstream. The new apprentices are Pinepaw, Poppypaw, Shadowpaw, Doepaw, Rainpaw, Rookpaw and Squirrelpaw. Also Spottedpelt kitted three healthy kits, their names are Sparrowkit, Adderkit and Specklekit" The leader stopped talking and dipped his head to the RiverClan leader, Darkstar.

The black she-cat began talking "I wanna annonce that Splashpaw, Blackpaw and Mudpaw became warriors, their new names are Splashheart, Blackstripe and Mudstep. Silverwhisker kitted, she has two healthy kits, their names are Volekit and Hailkit. Two of our warriors, Eeltail and Smallcloud moved to the elders den. The last thing i want to say is that Ripplestorm, Milkfur, Mistysong and Brightstream all went missing, we suspect that the four of them died. All of those cats were on the same patrol also." The black she-cat dipped her head to Swiftstar, WindClan's leader.

The black tom stepped foward and started "WindClan is doing fine. Sheepfur kitted two healthy kits, their names are Gorsekit and Chivekit. That's all i have to report.  
The gathering is ove-" Before Swiftstar can finish a ginger tom with darker face yowled. Most of the cats looked confused.

Pinepaw looked at the tom, he looked like a WindClan warrior.

"What do you want Flamenose" Said Swiftstar annoyed

Flamenose got up and yowled "Me and Graycloud want to leave WindClan and join ThunderClan."

Many cats yowled surprised. When the sound died of Swiftstar asked "Why both of you want to leave WindClan and join ThunderClan."

Both of the toms gazed down at the ground and Graycloud spoke "Me and Flamenose fell in love with two ThunderClan she-cats..."

Most of the cats yowled in surprise

"Traitors" Yowled the RiverClan deputy, Spiketail

This time Beestar spoke up "Who are the cats you fell in love with."

Graycloud met Beestar's gaze and said "I fell in love with Paleclaw, before you say anything, and how foolish me and Paleclaw are i want to say something in my defense. My father was a ThunderClan cat. And Flamenose is my brother so he also has ThunderClan blood. This doesn't make my and Paleclaw's kits different. Please Beestar, let us join ThunderClan.

Beestar thought for few moments and finally said "Fine, you may join ThunderClan. Good for you i wasn't Oakstar or i would've exiled Paleclaw and your kits."

Swiftstar looked at Flamenose and Graycloud and said "You may never go back to WindClan, if any of my cats sees you on WindClan's territory you will be killed." The black tom didn't waited for reply and jumped down from the great rock and yowled "This gathering is over. WindClan to me"

* * *

 **The new cats:**

 **Houndhowl - Brown-and-white tom with amber eyes.**

 **Redthistle - Dark ginger she-cat.**

 **Snowshine - White she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Icefeather - Gray-and-white tom.**

 **Firefall - Ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes**

 **Ratfang - Gray tom with dark blue eyes and thin tail.**

 **Cloudwhisker - White she-cat with bright green eyes.**

 **Cindercloud - Gray tom with dark green eyes and a scarred muzzle.**

 **Lionscar - Battle scarred golden-brown she-cat with bold dark amber eyes.**

 **Eaglemask - Dark brown tom with white face.**

 **Silvertalon - Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes.**

 **Berrypelt - Cream tom with green eyes.**

 **Skyrunner - Pale gray she-cat with sky blue eyes.**

 **Leafpaw - Brown she-cat with dark blue eyes, white muzzle, belly, paws and tail tip.**

 **Volekit - Brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes.**

 **Hailkit - Thick-pelted gray tom with yellow eyes.**

 **Gorsekit - Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.**

 **Chivekit - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.**

 **QOTD: Favorite song?**

 **My answer: I have many favorite songs, some of them are: Just 3 Days, Inside of Me, I Ink Therefore I Am (Do the Squid!) and Noticed. All of them are made by Mandopony.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I said i was gonna publish a new chapter on 22th... sorry i lied this chapter was hard to write and i had school and stuff... Im really sorry...**

* * *

Chpater 5

Its been a moon since the gathering. Doepaw, Rookpaw, Rainpaw and Squirrelpaw are not Doenose, Rooktail, Rainfur and Squirrelwhisker. Windkit, Stonekit and Featherkit became Windpaw, Stonepaw and Featherpaw. Windpaw was apprenticed to Larksong, Stonepaw to Mumblefoot and Featherpaw to Weedwhisker. Sweetbriar decided to get a new mate, her new mate is Rowanflame and now she expecting his kits. Cloudberry said that Nettlefoot will never recover from his injuris and now he is in the elders den.  
He wanted his name to be changed to Nettlebreeze and of course since Beestar is a good leader he changed Nettlefoot's name to Nettlebreeze. Lightningstripe kitted she has two healthy kits, Goldenkit and Dustkit. Eight more rogues wanted to join ThunderClan four of them were around the age of a warrior, two of them were around the age of an apprentice, the other two were three moons old. Their names are Harepounce, Fallowsong, Hollypelt, Squirrelwhisker, Daisypaw, Flashpaw, Rockkit and Smallkit. Spottedpelt is taking care of Rockkit and Smallkit. Daisypaw's mentor is Thrushtalon and Flashpaw's mentor is Deerdapple. Fallowsong was expecting kits so she is in the nursery Harepounce and Fallowsong are both light brown she-cats with yellow eyes. Hollypelt is a black she-cat with green eyes. Squirrelwhisker is a brown tabby with amber eyes. Daisypaw is a gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes while Flashpaw is a dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle and yellow eyes, they are sisters and also they both have the same yellow shade. Rockkit is a silver tom with blue eyes and Smallkit is a gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes. Amberclaw had died from old age. On top of all that RiverClan invaded Sunningrocks. Beestar made everyone train harder because ThunderClan were going to get Sunningrocks back.

Beestar jumped on the highrock and yowled "ThunderClan today we are taking back Sunningrocks from RiverClan. The cats who will fight are Gorseclaw, Deerdapple,  
Thrushtalon, Frostheart, Smoketail, Weedwhisker, Dovefeather, Rainfur, Doenose, Pinepaw, Shadowpaw, Poppypaw, Featherpaw, Daisypaw and Flashpaw.

Pinepaw was in Gorseclaw's patrol alongside Poppypaw and Flashpaw. The other cats in the patrol were Deerdapple, Smoketail, Weedwhisker and Dovefeather. When Gorseclaw's patrol arrived at Sunningrocks they sat down. There were two cats sitting on the other side, a gray tom and a dark orange she-cat. Pinepaw regonized them. The tom was Splashheart and the she-cat Reedshine. Reedshine rose from her place and ran towards RiverClan's camp. Pinepaw remembered Splashheart from the last gathering. He was annoced to have became a warrior along side Mudstep and Blackstripe. There were rumors that Blackstripe's name was changed to Blackbee, but Pinepaw didn't knew if they were true. It didn't took long time for a RiverClan patrol to show up. Darkstar came out of the water, followed by Spiketail. Gorseclaw rose and padded towards Darkstar. "Greetings Darkstar" Said the ThunderClan deputy. The RiverClan leader growled in response and then said "What are you doing on Sunningrocks, this is our territory."

Gorseclaw looked at her and calmly said. "We are here to take Sunningrocks back. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan". This time Spiketail spoke up "You want a fight,  
you will get one"

"Attack RiverClan" "ThunderClan attack" Both of the cats yowled at the same time. Pinepaw attacked the first cat he saw. The cat was a small light brown tom. Pinepaw recognized him as Applepaw. Pinepaw clawed Applepaw's face. The RiverClan apprentice bit back a cry of pain and clawed Pinepaw's ears, but the ThunderClan apprentice dodged. Pinepaw was dodging Applepaw's attacks. " _His not a good fighter_ " Thought the ThunderClan apprentice. Pinepaw saw an opening and took the chance. The reddish-brown tom knocked Applepaw on the ground and wasted no time and jumped on his back and started clawing him. The RiverClan apprentice screeched from the pain and struggled to get Pinepaw off but Pinepaw was havier. At one point the apprentice's stopped strugguling and Pinepaw jumped off him. The small light brown tom didn't waste a moment, got on his paws and ran away.

Pinepaw looked around and saw Poppypaw running away. She was badly injured. A RiverClan she-cat jumped on her and pinned her down. ' _No_ ' Thought Pinepaw panicked.

* * *

 **This chapter was really hard to write because i don't know how to write fightning scene. I think it was fine i don't know.**

 **QOTD: Favorite book from the original warrior series.**

 **My Answer: I liked Into the Wild and Forest of Secrets a lot... The title of favorite book goes to... Forest of Secrets.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. I just finished writing it. Sorry its really short.**

 **Replies**

 **ForgottenPeace: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Chpater 6

" _No_ " Thought Pinepaw panicked. Without thinking the ThunderClan apprentice ran as fast as he could towards his injured sister. The apprentice leaped at Reedshine. The she-cat let out a yowl of surprise. Pinepaw held the RiverClan she-cat's shoulder firmly and clawed her soft belly with his back claws. Reedshine let out a screeches from pain but the ThunderClan tom didn't stop. After few moments the she-cat went limb. "Don't touch my sister ever again" Quietly growled Pinepaw in her ear and he let go of her and looked around for Poppypaw. He saw her with Cloudberry.

" _Cloudberry? How did she get here?_ " The apprentice thought and looked around. He saw Thrushtalon, Frostheart, Daisypaw and the other cats who were on Beestar's patrol. " _So the reinforcement came._ " Thought the ThunderClan apprentice. He saw a cream she-cat and was about to run towards her and attack her but a yowl stopped him.

"You leader has lost a life" Yowled a black she-cat. Pinepaw looked at the place from where the yowl came from and saw Darkstar standing next to Beestar's body. "RiverClan wins this battle. When you leader awakes, take you dead cats with you and leave."

Pinepaw couldn't believe his ears. " _We lost... and there are dead cats too._ " The tom looked around and saw a cat's body. Pinepaw couldn't see the color of the body from where he was. He walked towards it and saw that the body had spiky fur and the pelt color was dark brown tabby.

 _Gorseclaw_

Pinepaw was shock. His mentor and his mother's father was dead. How could this happen. Gorseclaw was one of the most skilled warriors in ThunderClan. The other cat with the same skill was Blackstream.

"No, no, no, no" Said Pinepaw. He was about to bury his face in his fur but a yowl stopped him.

"ThunderClan reatreat." Pinepaw saw that Beestar is now standing. Thrushtalon came and took Gorseclaw's body and looked at Pinepaw. The apprentice saw sympathy and saddness in his gaze. Pinepaw followed the light brown tabby. He saw Frostheart, Deerdapple and Weedwhisker were also holding bodies of dead cats. Pinepaw saw that one of the bodies had black fur. "Don't tell me its who i think it is" Thought Pinepaw.

* * *

 **Yeah i killed off Gorseclaw and i feel bad. Poor Spottedpelt.**

 **QOTD: Who do you think are the other three dead cats?**

 **My answer: I will answer in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Im sorry this chapter is short i just wanted to write and finish it today. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Pinepaw got back to the camp, the bodies of the cats were already on the ground. The apprentice was going to get closer to them to take a look, but he was stoped by Blackstream.

"Pinepaw are you alright?" Meowed the senior warrior

"Im fine. I need to see who are the dead cats." Replied the apprentice

"Go to Cloudberry's den" Said the black she-cat

"I want to see who were the cats who died in the battle" Meowed the reddish-brown tom

"You... you can't" Replied Blackstream

"Why not?" Asked Pinepaw

"If i tell you would you go to Cloudberry's den" Asked Blackstream

The apprentice nodded

"Please promise you won't get depressed" Said the she-cat

Pinepaw nodded again

"The dead cats are... Gorseclaw, Dovefeather, Featherpaw and... Smoketail"

The tom froze when Blackstream said that Smoketail. How could Smoketail die? Pinepaw could not believe it. His father was dead. If he didn't fought Applepaw then maybe, just maybe he could've helped Smoketail.

"No she must be lying. She must be lying." Thought the apprentice Blackstream was staring at the Pinepaw with worry. The tom shook his head and ran towards the bodies of the cats.

"Pinepaw" Blackstream called after him, but he didn't react or replied.

The tom got closer to the bodies. Blackstream didn't lie. Smoketail was really dead. Two of Pinepaw's closet friends, his mentor and gus father were dead.

"Why did this happen? I must become stronger, i must. I will got let anyone else from this Clan die. I will not let this happen again" Thought the reddish-brown tom

The cats on the vigil were Beestar, Spottedpelt, Paleclaw, Graycloud, Gingersplash, Sunstream, Blackstream, Weedwhisker, Birdflight, Pinepaw, Poppypaw and Shadowpaw. For some reason Sweetbriar wasn't there.

* * *

 **Okay, i think i would be putting this story on hold because i have an idea for other story. I already made a few chapters for it, but i can't think of a name. If i think this story is not going to great i would put it on hold and possibly stop writing it. Im not sure. Anyways here are the questions of the day.**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite and least favorite characters from Warrior Cats**

 **My answer: My favorite character is Bramblestar, Squirrelflight is my second favorite and Hawkheart my third. My least favorite characters are Spottedleaf, Moonflower and Appledusk.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Update

**Okay so... im putting this story on hold. Im sorry, but i'm starting a new story and since Goosefeather's Curse came out this story is ruined. My new story is named Robin's Heart.**


End file.
